Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki/Updates and Notices
February 2011 * 01 Feb 11 - Titanium Tomahawk, Titanium Musket, and Book of Titanium are for sale for a reduced price of 1000 . The next days, other remaining Level 150 Weapons will be on sale for the reduced price. January 2011 * 31 Jan 11 - Titanium Blunderbuss, Titanium Cutlass, and Titanium Machete were for sale for a reduced price of 1000 . * 30 Jan 11 - Titanium Bomb, Titanium Staff, and Titanium Sickle were for sale for a reduced price of 1000 . * 29 Jan 11 - New updates: Changes v0.94009, Changes v0.94011. * 29 Jan 11 - Level 150 Weapons are in the World Store. Titanium Sword, Titanium Bow, and Titanium Axe were for sale for a reduced price of 1000 . * 28 Jan 11 - New update: Changes v0.94008. * 26 Jan 11 - New update: Changes v0.94004. * 24 Jan 11 - New update: Changes v0.94002. * 23 Jan 11 - The Priest has been released. New quests/Arena/Skills have been added. More details see here: Changes v0.94. PvP black-screen fix: Changes v0.94001. * 15 Jan 11 - This weekend the Level 125 and 130 Weapons are for sale and give 2x Exp. (Does not work together with XP Items) * 15 Jan 11 - For the next 48 hours, the Scarlet Musket has its Att increased to 350. (Only visible in battle). * 11 Jan 11 - The Divine Bow had its Att increased to 350. * 08 Jan 11 - 24 hour sale: XP Whisper for 10 , XP Shouts for 125 , XP Chants for 300 and XP Roars for 450 . * 08 Jan 11 - Fourth sale was XP Whisper for 1 (one-time deal). Fifth sale was XP Shouts for 125 . Sixth sale will be XP Chants for 300 . Seventh sale was XP Roars for 450 . * 07 Jan 11 - The Scarlet Staff had its Att increased to 350. * 07 Jan 11 - XP Items sale weekend, where several XP Items will be on sale for a short period of time. First sale was XP Roars for 450 . Second sale was XP Chants for 300 . Third sale was XP Shouts for 125 . * 04 Jan 11 - The Phantom Blowgun had its Att increased to 350. * 01 Jan 11 - The Book of Divinity had its Att increased to 350. December 2010 * 30 Dec 10 - Guild Competition no. 1 starts at 10pm PST and lasts for 72 hours. * 29 Dec 10 - 30 in 30 Items are back in the World Store for 30 hours * 29 Dec 10 - The Poison Blunderbuss had its Att increased to 350. * 29 Dec 10 - Santa Claus 2010 Event is over. * 24 Dec 10 - Surprise 2x exp event. (Over) * 23 Dec 10 - The Crimson Grenade had its Att increased to 150. * 22 Dec 10 - Santa Claus Clothing price has been increased to 400 . New update: Changes v0.939909. * 21 Dec 10 - The Marble Knuckles had its Att increased to 350. * 21 Dec 10 - Last day to get Santa Claus Clothing at reduced prize. * 20 Dec 10 - Surprise 2x exp event. * 19 Dec 10 - Level 125 and 130 Weapons for sale, will end 1 Jan 11. * 18 Dec 10 - The Sand Bomb had its Att increased to 350. * 16 Dec 10 - The Buffalo Knife had its Att increased to 350. * 15 Dec 10 - New update: Changes v0.939908. * 14 Dec 10 - New update: Changes v0.939907. * 14 Dec 10 - Santa Claus 2010 Event has started! * 13 Dec 10 - The Sand Sickle had its Att increased to 350. New update: Changes v0.939906. * 11 Dec 10 - The Ice Machete had its Att increased to 350. Also a surprise 24 hour 2x exp event and an 24 hour XP Shout sale (price reduced from 250 to 99 ). New update: Changes v0.939905. * 09 Dec 10 - The Ice Sword had its Att increased to 350. * 06 Dec 10 - New update: Changes v0.939903. * 04 Dec 10 - New Level 130 Pink Weapons released to promote breast cancer awareness. New update: Changes v0.939901. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Content